


Art for GREAT HOUSE, SECRET SPACES by Golden Bastet

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: Born of an Egyptian mother and unknown father, Raymond Doyle had fought his way to a spot on Pharaoh's elite police force only to be shunted aside after exposing the corruption of his superiors.
He finds himself plucked up by a Lord Cowley, seconded to his mysterious organization, to investigate the appearance of odd amulets around the city. An assignment, not likely to amount to much, but perhaps enough for him to redeem himself elsewhere.
Lord Cowley teams him with a WAP Bodie, an ex-army charioteer also seconded to the organization. As arrogant as he is good-looking, this Bodie is almost impossible to talk to, much less work with, and the assignment meant to salvage Doyle's career is off to a poor start. Doyle finds his next fight with this Bodie: they are polar opposites, barely tolerate each other – but then their minor assignment leads to murder, and mayhem, and something much bigger than either had imagined… in more ways than one.
Inspired by real events (!).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge round of thanks to my wonderful writer, Golden Bastet, for sharing her amazing Ancient Egyptian AU with me. I've had so much fun making art for it! Her amazing story can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8420410?view_full_work=true).)
> 
> Another big thanks to the lovely Ali15son for her beautiful screencaps which feature in more than one of my pictures. (Doyle's face from the Headdress pic is based on one of them. :-)
> 
> Grateful thanks to the makers of the TV mini-series "Tut" from which many of the images involved in this artwork were drawn. 
> 
> And lastly, a big round of thanks to the BB Mod Squad. OMG, we survived! Who'd have thought?!!! *g*
> 
> This art is dedicated to the memory of Svetlanacat4, who saw beauty in even the most unpromising of things.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
